This invention relates to an improved composition for use as a frozen dessert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous dessert combinations enjoyed by the public including dry compositions in the nature of Gelatin type desserts, and other dry mixes to which water is added to prepare such deserts. A few of these dry combinations have been of the frozen dessert variety as typified by the composition shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,123 to BONDUS. Such frozen dessert compositions use dry milk or non-fat milk as part of the composition in order to make an ice cream like frozen dessert. Such compositions also contain significant amounts of lactose.
Many people are lactose intolerant and it would be desirable to provide a frozen dessert mix which includes little in the way of milk products and derivatives or none at all and is therefore substantially lactose free. It is also desirable to provide a frozen dry dessert mix which when combined with water and frozen has the appearance, texture and melting characteristics of ice cream without the use of milk or milk solids.
In addition, milk and other animal fat compositions are also high in saturated fats, cholesterol and calories. Accordingly, consumption thereof is to be minimized or avoided for health reasons.